Beyond
by Pienette
Summary: Reiji gave her a sharp look and answered "We have guests who claim to be your sons" "Since when did you became a mother, how, when, where, and who is the father?" Subaru interrogeted
1. Beyond

Author: SleepyAshLhea

Title: Beyond

 _"If we could unfold the future, the present would be our greatest care."_

 _-Edward Counsel_

 **Beyond**

Yui sat on the window seat as she continuously fan the book Reiji lent her to ease the roasting summer heat she's currently suffering from. Among the four seasons, summer is supposed to be her most awaited time of the year, but then she realized that this summer, next summer and the summers to come won't be the same; she won't be spending it in the beach with her friends or on an out of town trip with her father just like before. The moments, chances and the people she took for granted are gone. She might never be able to look forward for summer or for the future, her chest will only hurt thinking of how miserable she'll be. Just like how a prey should be kept, she'll be cooped up in this place for the rest of her life with those cruel Sakamaki monsters who'll mock her until she inspire her last breath. She already went through thinking of her own death; she'll quietly exit the scene without anyone knowing, no funeral being held, no people crying over her grave, no one mourning over her death. Forgotten and abandoned she'll be addressed and displayed as one of Kanato's dolls.

"Why the long face, bitch-chan?"

"Are you even listening chichinashi?"

She averted her eyes at the setting sun to the speaker "What is it, Ayato?" she tried to keep her voice even, but annoyance slipped mid-way. She thought he would complain or point it out, but he didn't seem to notice or maybe something urgent came up for him to set his pride aside, not to mention the whole cast is here "What's going on?" as the question came the poor human quietly prayed they won't do anything that could end her life. Despite the fact that her future has been decided she refuses and denies it, still hoping that she's just having a long nightmare, and soon her beloved father will come to wake her up. A lie she made herself believe to keep her sanity.

"Brace yourself bitch-chan for the biggest shock of your life"

Reiji gave her a sharp look and answered "We have guests who claim to be your sons"

"Since when did you became a mother, how, when, where, and who is the father?" Subaru interrogated

"Those punks are better be lying, chichinashi"

Startled, Yui raised a hand to hold the commotion "W-what are you talking about?" She stood up and placed a hand on her chest "I'm born a virgin, never been touched and I plan to keep it that way, so what you're accusing me of is-..."

"Impossible" Laito interrupted "See, exactly what I said Bitch-chan here is still a virgin"

"As if we can trust a womanizer's words"

"Dear me, do I really have to state the obvious for you brother?" The debonair taunted enjoying the intimidating expression of Subaru "She was raised by the church thus growing up believing a false God. Women like her values virginity more than anything else"

"Can you morons stop talking about virginity?" Kanato joined in the argument "We got the point; you've been there, done it, enjoyed it" the boy hugged the stuffed animal he has been carrying all along tighter "No one will question an expert like you ever again"

If only they weren't dead serious about this it wouldn't feel wrong to laugh at how silly the topic is "So, where are they?"

Fixing his glasses the man answered "Downstairs" with his usual stern voice "Come, let us confirm the legitimacy of their words" he turned on his heels heading towards the door but stopped half way to add "Even though it'll be absurd to believe such, and confirming it would be a waste of time, even so this matter needs immediate attention"

A/N: To be continued?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _ **Reiji cleared his throat announcing his presence "What's the commotion?"**_

 _ **"We have guests" Subaru said glancing from Reiji to the three young lads cornered by Ayato and Laito "Not just guests, they're vampires"**_

 _ **Reiji looked at the boys in question scrutinizingly. What the albino said is true, they are indeed vampires "May I know who we are dealing with?"**_

 _ **The one with pushed-back blonde hair who gives off a rebellious impression opened his mouth to answer when the other two blondes shut him off "Don't" they said in unison**_

 _ **The boy wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses who looks like the other version of him (they're probably twins) quickly added "Are-..."**_

 _ **"Unlike you** Idiot **I'm not stupid" the lad retorted cutting him off "The man asked us, it'll be impolite to embarrass him"**_

 _ **The four-eyed boy glowered "** Idiot **you say?"**_

 _ **"You heard me right,** idiot **"**_

 _ **"Please don't group me with you,** idiot **"**_

 _ **"It takes one to know one,** idiot **"**_

 _ **"Then you're an idiot, your logic sucks** idiot **"**_

 _ **"I don't expect you to understand** idiot **"**_

 _ **The boy who's assuming superior to the two jumped in the argument "Stop it Hugo, Ethan" He said scowling at the two warring boys who hang their noses in the air like a spoiled child would do "Hugo, sometimes let little things like this slip to avoid trouble, you shouldn't be too uptight and Ethan stop arguing when you know one has a point. Stop acting like spoiled brats, act your age" The two merely obeyed and quietly shrunk behind him muttering words of apologies. Satisfied, he looked at Reiji "Please excuse my brothers' impertinence" he forced out a smile "We're here looking for our mother, Yui Sakamaki"**_

 _ **"Yui Sakamaki" Kanato repeated somehow aghast by the boy's declaration "There's no one living in this estate that bears the name"**_

 _ **"Brother, in this year I guess mother isn't married yet" the boy who's called Hugo whispered albeit everyone could clearly hear him "If I'm not mistaken mother's maiden name is Yui Komori"**_

 _ **Astounded, the six young men were caught off guard. Shu's eyes popped open. Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru stood unaffected, but deep inside they're strangely feeling uneasy. In bewilderment Reiji almost forgot to speak "Pardon"**_

 _ **"If I may add our mother has pale complexion and long-...I mean short platinum blonde hair with sherbet pink eyes" Ethan described the said woman's features "Her name is Yui Komori"**_

 _ **"That's impossible" Laito said trying to be mellow but failed "Bitch-chan is still a virgin. I'm certain I haven't touched her yet or-..." His brothers looked at him accusingly "...or did you already Ayato?" His attempt of averting their attention to his twin brother didn't worked. He held his hand to his chest feigning hurt "That's right blame it to the open pervert" if there's something Laito is good at other than sex that is being cynical "Guys, don't act like you're all innocent"**_

 _ **"Even though I'm eager to be her every first, I never dared"**_

 _ **Shu unplugged one of his ear buds "I must have heard it wrong"**_

 _ **"No, you heard us" Ethan insisted "She's Yui Komori"**_

 _ **"You must have come looking at the wrong place" Kanato argued "Now be gone or Teddy and I wil-..."**_

 _ **"I'M SO SICK OF THIS" Ethan snapped which hushed everyone down. Recovering from his sudden outburst he slowly removed his glasses and looked down "We had travelled countless years and experienced hell just to see her. Please let us confirm if it's her or not, and if we're mistaken only then we'll leave"**_

 _ **Reiji was about to say something against it when Shu spoke first "I see"**_

 _What exactly do you see?_ ** _Reiji bit his tongue annoyed by what his apathetic brother said, but knowing that he couldn't put up a fight against the acting head of the household he sighed and let it go "You'll only waste your time, but if you really insist then without further ado do what you want as it pleases you. However, you'll have to answer a few of our questions"_**

Subaru crossed his arms "They look exactly like you" and with his usual intimidating stance he leaned against the wall

Yui's mouth hangs open as she saw the said boys, ages raging from nine to thirteen. Just as what Subaru said, the boys are inarguably, undeniably carbon copies of her.

"That's utterly nonsense" Ayato replied "An absurd understatement"

Overwhelmed by joy, the two warring boys' facial expressions softened as they rushed towards Yui. They tightly embraced her hips "Mother, mother, mother...!" Yui was left speechless, motionless.

"The woman who you claim to be your mother, is it her?" Even though it was a stupid question to ask he looked at the boy who stood still like a statue

"Yes, but younger" he answered shortly "As gorgeous as ever"

"E-eh?" Yui dumbfoundingly pointed herself "Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

He shook his head "Mother" he too joined in the group hug and tightly embraced his beloved mother as if she would disappear any minute now

"B-but how?"

"What a thing to ask a kid, bitch-chan"

" _ButbutbutbuthowwhenwheredidIgavebirthtothesecharmingboys_...? This is _beyond_ explanation. Virginity aside I'm _only_ seventeen. This is impossible, beyond impossible"

A/N: Should I continue this? ^_^ I have to know.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The three visitors settled down on the couch opposite to Yui. Even though the human is dense she can sense the tension among the Sakamaki brothers who are acting strange albeit they're poker faces never wavered.

"I-I'm sorry" Yui started "I'm really confused and I don't know what to say"

"We're all confused here, chichinashi"

"But we're not lying, mother" Hugo replied

"I'm not saying you're lying, but an explanation would really help. If we could get a grasp of the situation we will be able to accommodate you well" Yui said trying to be thoughtful. Usually Reiji would be the one who's asking them about this right now, but he's in a daze, _everyone_ is in a daze"By the way what are your names?"

"You've never changed mother you're really a kind person" The soft spoken boy who has messy dusty-blonde hair that is tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back commented "I'm Devin Sakamaki, age thirteen, the former crown prince and the next head of the family" he looked at the two who sat beside him "These are the twins, Hugo" the boy with a noticeable beauty mark beneath his right eye and pushed-back platinum blonde hair smiled "...and Ethan" Devin added referring to the other one who has sandy blonde hair swept to the left side wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses

"I knew it, they're twins" Yui giggled as she leaned closer in anticipation "So, who's older?"

"I am" the two said in unison "I am" glaring at each other

"You shouldn't be worrying about such trivial matter, what's there to be intrigued about is their surname" Reiji pointed out "You're Sakamakis?"

"Yes, do you have something against it?" Hugo answered "It's not like we wanted to have _it_ attach to our names in the first place"

Laito nodded mocking them "We don't want it either"

"Wait, so you guys are relatives?" Yui being overly enthusiastic asked "Their father must be affiliated to the Sakamaki family"

"Besides us and our so-called father Ritcher is the only one I could think of" Shu who has been quietly listening finally spoke

"That doesn't sound convincing. Don't you think so too Teddy?"

"That sounds a bit surreal" Subaru disagreed "That man only have eyes for _that woman_ "

Yui blinked twice. She finds the situation bemusing. Now that everyone is talking simultaneously she couldn't decide on who she should listen to first "U-uhm... Can you please stop using code names such as _that woman, our father, that man_. I don't know who we're talking about anymore. I have no idea where this conversation is headed, but I'm sure it's best not to keep secrets"

"This is a family matter, stay out of this, chichinashi"

"But I'm concern about it, Ayato"

"Don't bother with these cowards, mother" Ethan who obviously have something against them stood up "They're obviously rejecting the possibility that time travel could be involved. They're afraid to look ahead of the future. Too scared to consider the possibility that one of them could be our father. Listening to them blabber nonsense is a waste of time"

"T-time travel?" Yui repeated

"I won't force you to believe me mother because I'm sure you already know in this world nothing is impossible"

Well of course she does. After accepting the vampires' existence she was confident there's nothing more that could possibly surprise her, but that confidence quickly melted away when she heard that these people came all the way from the future to visit her, not to mention they are her sons. This is something she never anticipated hence leaving her speechless.

"What are you doing idiot" Hugo rose up to match his brother placing a hand on his shoulder "Now you're completely-..."

"It's not like we only came here to see mother" Ethan hissed shoving of Hugo's hand "Isn't it vexing how they ignore, turn a blind eye from the truth that's presented right in front of them. We've left clues, it's obvious, it's apparent that we're his sons and yet he still... Still looks away from us"

"We can't blame him he doesn't know anything _yet_ " Devin replied "Since we don't exist here"

A moment of silence passed. Bewilderment is clearly shown on their face. They couldn't come up with a better argument to go against what he said. It's true that they avoided reaching that conclusion. After hearing the truth even the most conceited and simple-minded Ayato couldn't afford to claim them. Even Laito couldn't make a joke out of this. What Ethan said woke them up. They're absolutely cowards; they've proven themselves not only in this situation but in the past as well.

"Let me enlighten you" Devin said breaking the ice "We've travelled countless years, disturbing the flow of time searching for this exact period where mother is with you for three reasons" his index finger pointed upwards "To meet our father"

A/N: I really appreciate your reviews dear readers and I would love to hear more of your conclusions, ideas, and opinions. So should I continue (a simple "yes" would really motivate me) this?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Subaru straightened his pose "If you're from the future then your father should be there in your own time. That aside, who is your father?" he asked

"We only know him as our king, as a father he's a stranger" Hugo answered "I'm afraid we can't answer your question about our father's identity. To avoid further disruption in the flow of time some of the details why and how we're here should be kept as a secret" he paused "Though we lack certainty that this is really the past we've been looking for or just an alternate universe to be safe we shouldn't spill much of what the future holds. For the future is uncertain this is how things work"

"If you're that desperate to know your father shouldn't you meet him there?" Kanato looked at the stuffed animal he's carrying "Right Teddy?"

"Why come here where you're all strangers to him, don't you think it's pointless?" Ayato added

"Because he fucked up, not to mention his whereabouts are unknown we have no choice but to come here" Devin answered surprising Yui who never expected such word would come from a very calm and soft spoken boy "That coward ran away from his problems and conscience"

Instinct took over her "W-watch your mouth" she reprimanded. The boy quickly apologized "Well as long as you understand" realizing something she frowned "You've met your father, you've seen your mother shouldn't you go home now I'm sure my future self is freaking out right now"

With averted eyes Ethan answered "M-mother would understand besides we just arrived" looking back at her he strained a smile

"You mentioned earlier that you have three reasons why you came here. First, to meet your father" Shu said pointing his index finger upwards "Second, to see your mother" followed by his middle finger "If your mother is still with you in the future why do you have to see her and what is the third reason?"

"The third is associated to why we have to meet our father and see our mother here. It's another matter we would like to discuss later" Hugo's stomach suddenly growled. Lightly blushing he rubbed his belly and quickly added "Say, will you cook for us mother?"

"I would if Reiji will allow me to use the kitchen"

* * *

When the boys thought they can finally have their mother for themselves Laito and Reiji stuck around for answers. Reiji used his possessiveness as an excuse saying he wouldn't let Yui use the kitchen without him and Laito just tagged along. From time to time Reiji would direct her and whine about how harsh she treated his tools and every now and again Laito teases her.

Yui enjoyed the look on their faces as they consume the stew she cooked for them especially Hugo who devoured every last bit "So Hugo loves Spaghetti alle Vongole"

"He eats everything he sees edible, mother" Ethan mocked "Everything"

"I will eat everything mother feeds me, what's wrong with that?"

"Such a glutton"

"I'm a growing boy, it is normal"

"Without a doubt Bitch-chan can be a great cook, a good mother and wife"

Yui felt uneasy remembering the dream she aspired once, the future her father envisioned for her, the dream they crushed, and the future they took. Suddenly realizing she has nothing left, realizing now she's living a nightmare she's feeling queasy and antsy. Recently she has been having panic attacks and she knows to herself she doesn't want them to see her loose her head. Knowing what is bound to happen next she tried to calm herself and look at the bright side _there's still hope, if these boys are telling the truth-...either way is a nightmare. Hope is nowhere_ she fidgeted.

Reading his mother's movements he quietly approached her "Nightmares can turn into dreams as dreams can turn into nightmares" Devin started "You always told us that you were happy and you regretted nothing. If something bad happened something good is bound to happen. Your words kept me on my feet, mother" he looked away as he felt teary remembering something "I'm sorry mother, I'm really sorry"

Even though confused she didn't asked why he's apologizing "Thank you" Yui was moved by what he said. She couldn't believe those words were her own. If she'll be able to think that way, if she'll have these wonderful children then maybe just maybe this nightmare could really turn into a dream.

A/N: I know you're all hyped up to know who's the father, but I'm still figuring a few things out though the ending is already fixed a few details are still lacking and I want the story to progress chapter by chapter explaining the events that took place in the future.

I want to say "Hi" to whoever you are who wondered if their semen mixed (LOL) I almost cried laughing. Everything is pure coincidence. Their character layout is based on other anime characters.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 _ **Ayato who have been itching to know how they time travelled was disappointed when they told him they can't give away the information "Why not, why can't you tell ore-sama?" He persisted**_

 _ **"Uhm" Yui raised a hand which caught the vampires' attention "It's probably a forbidden knowledge. You know, only a few selected knows"**_

 _ **"In other words we tampered with something we shouldn't and to avoid getting into more trouble we won't tell you" Hugo explained**_

 _ **The brothers seem to buy this and proceeded to their next question.**_

 _ **"You claim that one of us is your father so it's only natural to assume that one of us became the king of the demon world" Reiji said talking his time before finishing his sentence "What exactly happened there?"**_

 _ **A little hesitant, Devin tried to answer his question without giving much information "A war"**_

 _ **"War?" Shu repeated with his eyes close "A rebellion"**_

 _ **"You're quick to catch" Devin commented "Yes, a rebellion against the new king"**_

 _ **Paying no heed to what he purplette tilted his head and stated his question "Teddy and I have been wondering but wouldn't it be convenient to travel a few days before the incident you've been referring to instead of traveling decades before its occurrence?"**_

 _ **"In time traveling there are a few unspoken rules" Hugo answered "One cannot travel to a period of time where they exist because there will be two copies of them and this can disrupt the time-space continuum"**_

 _ **"That's why we needed to look for the perfect time period where you're all together" Devin added "Though there's nothing much we can do here"**_

 _ **"It's useless as convenient as it is" Ethan added**_

 _ **"I see" Yui nodded blurting out the next question "So, did I died or something?"**_

"Before we came here we already decided to tell them everything" the younger boy placed a hand on his hips "Why not now?" he stood firm "We can't accomplish anything if we beat around the bush"

From a corner of the room the Sakamaki brothers and Yui watched the scene discreetly.

"We already talked about this" Hugo hissed "We can't rush things, It'll only cause confusion that will lead to denial" he looked at Devin asking to back him up "We finally found what we're looking for. This opportunity will never come twice"

The human fidgeted. She thinks her curiosity lead to all of this _'we we're already having a good time and I just have to ruined it with that inconsiderate question'_

"I think you're right"

The boy smirked "See?"

But his triumphant smile quickly turned upside down when he heard what his Devin said next "However we don't have the luxury to take it slow as you suggest"

The brothers began their interrogation earlier. The young Sakamakis answered the questions they can and skipped a few they couldn't. This continued for thirty minutes until the human asked that out of the blue, stupid question things got messy.

"You're on his side?" he exclaimed as he pointed the said boy "With that illogical, irrational idiot?" he abruptly turned his back at them

"You're not always right you know!" Ethan shot back "Your predictions and theories aren't always accurate"

Disappointed by the outcome of this dispute Hugo fled away with the words "Fine, do what you want but count me out!"

Devin looked at Ethan "That was mean" he crossed his arms "You shouldn't talk like that to your elder brother. Go after him and apologize"

"He said something mean too, why do I have to apologize to that jerk?" Ethan shot back "We're born at the same day. Yes, I came to this world a little late but that doesn't make him superior" he stomped a foot and walked away towards the opposite direction his twin brother went

The passive boy scratched the back of his neck.

The vampires, especially Yui, were all bothered by their odd behavior towards the topic after all the boys' reactions suggested that it could be the case but they have to set that aside and make the brothers reconcile first. Yes, whether they like it or not the group divided into two; Reiji and Laito decided to look for Hugo while Shu and Ayato went after Ethan.

A/N: I'm sorry it's late. I hope your still reading this and give me a review.

Okay, so here's my explanation as to why I've been out from for months. First, I was really, really busy. Second, I had to deal with real life dramas. Third, I lost my inspiration (I'm having a hard time coping up) and I had an author's block.

To those of you who have been reading my other on-going works (Monochromatic: Cosmos, Fathers, and Enigma) I'm going to stop updating them and focus on this first. After I'm done with this, I'll return to them.

From now on I'll update every other day and I'll try to write longer chapters.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

In haste the blonde looked for a place to hide. His legs lead him in the garden of white roses where he spotted the fountain. He sat at the edge of it. Hugo sighed as a rush of memories went back.

 _ **Hugo looked warily at his elder brother "I think we should stop" still hesitant, he tried to finish his sentence "Let's face it, we can't go any further"**_

 _ **"What are you saying?!" Ethan bawled "We've already come this far. If we stop now everything we've been through will be for nothing!"**_

 _ **"But we did everything we could" Hugo sighed "We are at our limit"**_

 _ **"Don't give me that crappy excuse"**_

 _ **"Just a moment ago you were coughing blood" not giving in, he looked at the younger boy straight in the eyes "We can't travel further back than this. We've caused enough trouble. You see, we're not just disturbing the past but we're also changing it. Whatever little things we do can change everything. The future where we exist might disappear"**_

 _ **"That's exactly what we're trying to do!" Ethan sighed loudly "Isn't it?"**_

"Found you~" Laito cheered as he spotted the silhouette of the boy behind the fountain. As the debonair neared the small figure he heard suppressed sobs "Wait, are you crying?" 

Hugo abruptly stood up "State the obvious" but as he was about to walk away he bump into something or rather someone

 _ **Hugo was taken aback by what he said. 'He's right; we went through all that suffering to make things right' He stood there for a minute and reflected 'so why am I going against this?' He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came.  
**_

 _ **"I thought we already made up our minds but it looks like you're hesitating" Devin tilted his head "Why?"**_

Hugo looked up and met Reiji's cold stare "Crying over something like this shows weakness which is utterly pathetic" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "I reckon this is what Ayato calls lame"

"Ignore him" Laito nonchalantly said "He's born with that hypocritical tongue" Reiji's brows twitched at this. Laito shrugged and sat on the fountain's edge and patted the space beside him "Want to talk about it?"

 _'Why?'_ _ **the question circulated in his head**_ _'How am I supposed to answer that when I don't even know myself'_

 _ **"Because we..." Hugo trailed off "Can die"**_

 _ **"I can careless" Ethan flatly stated "I never asked to be born In the first place"**_

 _ **"Take that back and apologize" Devin ordered "If mother heard what you said she would be heartbroken"**_

 **"That's right" Ethan replied dryly "But she's not here"**

Hugo surprisingly obeyed and sat beside him "What makes you think I'll listen to you?" he stared at the ground unable to look at him in the eyes

Laito hummed "You just did"

"Don't get the wrong idea my legs are wobbly from all the running so I have to sit" 

"Oh?" The debonair playfully smiled "So you're a tsundre"

This made the blonde look his way "What?" 

"A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time" 

Finally remembering the other vampire's existence Laito turned to him "Glad we have Reiji the talking dictionary" 

Hugo uttered incoherent words that the vampires didn't catch "I'm only sticking with you for now since I don't want to return yet that's all"

"It'll be easier for you and the people around you if you try being more honest" -Laito

"I don't want to hear that coming from a person who can't even apply the concept to himself" 

"I'm always honest though" the debonair defended "But in a way too much honesty can hurt people so I try to be as mild as possible"

"I think of the opposite" the blonde averted his gaze at the vampire to the starry sky "Wouldn't it be convenient to hide your intentions to avoid hurting one another?" 

"But in a way you're hurting yourself instead" Reiji said in a more gentle tone

 _ **Hugo raised both of his hands indicating that he's giving up. He realized he can't convince them like this. Not when he's unsure of what he's fighting for, not when he's contradicting himself.  
**_

 _ **"Then let's go" Devin walked past him towards nowhere "I have a feeling we'll finally find it"**_

With Laito's consistent pestering he managed to make the boy open up a little. His nonchalant behavior made Hugo feels a little comfortable and calm. Reiji let Laito handle the talking since he claim that he's not good at bringing comfort. From time to time he would join the conversation. Reiji and Laito admitted that somehow they can relate with Hugo's complexity and sensitivity towards his brothers. Everyone knows how Reiji envied the attention their mother gave to Shu. It may not be obvious as Reiji's but Laito hates the fact that Ayato j is always a step ahead of him. 

"It's frustrating" he harshly wiped his tears away "Whatever he does he's always honest, headstrong, and right. When I stand beside him I feel so weak"

Laito chuckled "You're insecure"

"Even though I'm older than him he never listened to what I say. To him I'm always wrong" he sniffed

"That's not necessarily true" Reiji placed a hand on the blonde's head and with little effort he patted it "You think before you act. You always weigh the pros and cons beforehand. You do this because you want to protect your brothers. I think there is nothing wrong with that"

"Besides it's okay to be scared" Laito added "A vampire or not, you're still a kid"

' _I see'_ the boy's eyes perked up _'All along I'm being a scaredy-cat'_

Laito tilted his head "You seem to have realized something"

"I think I'll try being honest"

Reiji held back a smile.

A/N: Read and review


End file.
